This invention relates to a liner for paint containers which allows re-use of one paint container while changing color of the paint therein solely by changing the liner of the container. This invention thereby provides a significant improvement in that a person can use the same paint container changing paint colors by simply changing liners.
Painters rely on the size and weight of paint containers to facilitate indication of the paint applicator easily without a minimum of spilling of the paint. To change paint colors in a paint container without changing the entire paint container and thereby losing the container's advantages of size and weight, the plastic liner can be inserted into an empty or dirty paint container with a color different from the paint color container in that container. The plastic liner will lock into place on the outside lip at the upper circumferential top common to paint containers, thus becoming an integrated part of the container, taldng advantage of an optimal size and weight thereof.
As such, an interchangeable plastic liner to a paint container which facilitates changing paint colors and not having to clean the original container thus saving time and labor, while still maintaining the size and weight advantages of the original paint container is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,102 issued to Quittman et al. describes a reusable container composed of a container and an insert to the container's body. The insert is completely form fitting to the container and is not secured to the container in any fashion, merely remaining in place through gravity. The insert is removable and is made of some type of biologically decomposable material or ultraviolet light degradable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,086 to Hale describes a reusable recyclable fiber drum with a detachable lining secured into place through rings which secure the ends of the drum onto the drum itself. Here, the liner is form fitting to the circular body of the drum and secured through the rings which hold the ends of the drum to the drum, external to the shape of the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,872 to Robbins, describes sleeved containers with a thin film lining. Here, the container has a rectangular body and the liner, which is a thin film lining, soft and malleable. The liner is held into place through bracing external to itself, with a rigid form-fitting top brace, rectangular in shape. Said brace fits inside the rigid top brace of the liner, holding the liner within the container.
None of these, nor other, references known to the inventor address the problem solved by the instant liner because the instant liner contains its own means of attachment to a container, as well as its ability to maintain its own shape without external bracing from a container. Here the instant liner is self-attaching to the paint container through its attachment ring and lip. The instant liner is also rigid and maintains its shape without aid from the container which it is attached to.